


Starry Eyes

by sunshineekid



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineekid/pseuds/sunshineekid
Summary: it's 12:21 am and I was soft while listening to a song called Starry Eyes but yeah this is a cute late night minsung confession blurb





	Starry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's 12:22 am when im uploading this and so ignore any errors because like. I should be sleeping but im soft
> 
> Also if you read my other story, I'm kinda in a stuck position right now so please be patient 🤧

Minho looked at the digital clock that rested above the foggy window as he finished up dance practice and it read 1:42 am. Minho walked over to his phone and played the song one more time before leaving to go home. As the song finished, he wiped his sweat with the inside of his shirt and began gathering his belongings and shut off the lights, leaving the red light from the clock the only light in the room. He walked outside and felt the cool summer night air brush against his skin and he smiled as he saw a text from his "friend", Jisung. They weren't friends but they weren't dating. To simply put it, they were aware of romantic feelings for one another but weren't dating. Minho opened the text as he waited for the lonely car to drive by so he could cross the street and laughed to himself when he read the text.

**_♡sungie♡_ **

**_1:54 am_ **

_**cant sleep** _

_What am I_

_s_ _upposed to_

_do abo_ _ut that_

**_can_ ** **_I come over_ **

_No_

**_please_ **

_I'm Not home_

**_p l e a s e_ **

_I'll pick_ _you up in a few_

**_Thanks_ **

Minho stuffed his phone back into his pocket and began walking towards Jisungs small apartment so they could walk together. Minho waited outside and 5 minutes later he heard the gate opening and saw Jisung wearing a cute pink sweater, circle glasses, and a pair of sweat pants.

"Sungie it's really warm why are you wearing a sweater?" Jisung turned around to look at Minho and smiled cutely.

"It's always cold at your place so I wanted to make sure I was warm." Minho scoffed and began walking in the direction of where he lived as Jisung followed behind. The two walked in silence mostly before Minho glanced over at Jisung and noticed him staring up at the night sky. Minho smiled at how pretty Jisungs eyes looked reflecting the night sky.

"Starry eyes, what can i do for your attention." Minho mumbled and it caught Jisungs attention and he looked at Minho and saw him smiling softly.

"What?" Jisung stared at Minho with large confused eyes as he saw the smile on his face grow. Jisung stopped walking which caused Minho to stop walking too.

"Why'd you stop Sungie?"

"What'd you say Min?" Minho smiled and shook his head softly and walked towards Jisung as the moonlight lit up their faces. Jisung began smiling as Minho walked close enough to where they were standing face to face. Their lips ghosted over each others and silently longed to connect.

"What'd you say Min." Jisung stared into Minho's eyes and he could feel Minho smile. Minho softly connected their lips and Jisung reacted instantly and softly kissed him back underneath the moonlight. Minho suddenly began rocking their bodies side to side which caused Jisung to giggle and break their kiss. Minho looked Jisung in the eyes and brushed his hair out of his face so he could see them better and he smiled and held Jisungs face in his hands and kissed Jisungs cheeks while they both laughed. 

"Jisung will you-"

"Yes Min, i will." Jisung smiled at Minho and wrapped his hands around his neck and softly kissed him once more and he felt Minho giggling which made him giggle.

"What, why are you ruining my kiss"

"You didn't even let me finish what if I asked you to kill a man with me right now" The two laughed as Minho held the younger securely in his arms as Jisung kept his hands wrapped around his neck. Jisung looked Minho in the eyes and practically melted as Minho looked at him as if he held the entire universe in his eyes and giggled softly. Minho leaned in and kissed Jisung again and pulled away slowly and whispered against his lips,

"Starry eyes forever shall be mine."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
